


Promises Unkept

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The parting of two friends...





	Promises Unkept

Jek gave Wes a lopsided grin, even though he didn't feel it in his heart. "You get better, and we'll meet up soon, alright?"

Wes returned the grin, though his was just as shallow and didn't reach his eyes. "Just keep yourself in one piece, and I'll be with you in your new squadron in no time," Wes told him.

"You got it," Jek promised him, even as both knew there was no chance of living up to it.

+++

Wedge brought him the crate, eyes filled with sorrow. "These are yours now. All of Porkin's things."

Wes nodded, taking it.


End file.
